bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete Kowalski
Pete Kowalski, full name Peter and also nicknamed Petey, is a main character in Bully. He was voiced by Matt Bush. Character Description Pete is the smallest of all the older students, smaller than Jimmy and even most of the Non-Clique Students. He wears the same Bullworth blue sweater vest that Jimmy wears, with a pink shirt underneath and brown school slacks. During winter he wears black school slacks and adds a pair of maroon mittens. He has dark brown hair worn in a buzzcut and brown eyes. His best friend is Jimmy, and this goes both ways, as Pete is also Jimmy's only friend. Characteristics Pete was one of the 7 students profiled on the Bullworth Facebook. There, he was described as being a "normal guy" who enjoyed watching TV and playing video games, but also admitted to enjoying Art. He claimed to have "the top score on the Future Racer arcade machine" (although by the time Bully was released, Future Street Racer didn't have a high score feature). He also claimed he was a local at Bullworth Town, and his parents made him go to the Academy because it was the only boarding school within walking distance of his house, and they needed some "peace and quiet around the house". In the game, very little is known about Pete's home life, and his defining personality traits are shyness and awkwardness, rather than being average. In his own words, "I'm too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else", although during Chapter 4, he's told by Algie that he may not join the Nerds because they think he's "weird". Because of his small size he's picked on mercilessly by Gary, among others. He isn't happy about his size and lack of physical ability, and wants to take karate lessons. He states that his father is a librarian, and seems to be ashamed of this. His lack of physicality could be inherited. He is said to suffer from asthma, which could also contribute to his lack of athleticism. Pete is implied to be either bisexual or homosexual because of his pink shirt and an excruciatingly awkward joke he makes during Chapter 4, suggesting that Jimmy would make a good male stripper. Gary also mocks him, referring to him as "femmeboy", and asking him if he's watching the swimming team for the girls or the boys, and Gordon spreads a rumor that he has a crush on Jimmy. He did, however, demonstrate interest when Jimmy jokingly offered to find him a girlfriend. He will cry out "Now I'll never be a dad!" if hit in the groin, and also condemns himself to being a virgin forever. He also wears a pink bunny suit in Halloween, but only after being forced to do so by Gary. Although physically unimposing, Pete has a keen mind for strategy, and after Gary betrays them Pete begins to function as an advisor to Jimmy. His advice to Jimmy proved to be valuable in his campaign against the Preps and the Nerds. He also convinces Jimmy not to give up after Gary manages to get Jimmy expelled. Role in game As one of the main characters, Pete appears regularly throughout the game in cutscenes, although he can't be encountered during free roam under normal circumstances. Pete is the second student to introduce himself to Jimmy. During the early goings, he accompanies Jimmy and Gary on missions. When fights start, he either watches from the sidelines or cowers and screams for help rather than participating in them. During Halloween, Gary provides Pete with a pink bunny costume, similar to the one in the movie A Christmas Story worn by Ralphie. After Gary turns on them, Pete is despondent as, despite the fact that Gary picked on him and Jimmy looked down on him, he was part of a group. He was acting mopey due to him thinking nobody wanted to be his friend, however, Jimmy asked him to come with him. Later, he continues acting as Jimmy's friend. It's his idea of Jimmy challenging Bif to a boxing match that finally helps Jimmy conquer the Preppies clique. At the start of Chapter 3, shortly before Christmas, Jimmy and Pete are playing darts in the Boys' Dorm when they're interrupted by Peanut - here, Pete suggested that Jimmy be friends with Johnny in order to get to Gary. Later in that chapter, Pete plays a significant role in helping Jimmy beat Johnny. Johnny is on a bicycle and wielding a lead pipe. Pete manages to get to a magnetized crane and turn it on, causing Johnny's pipe and bike to get stuck to it and thus forcing Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand. In the Scholarship Edition-exclusive mission Nutcrackin', Pete participates in the Christmas Pageant. He stands next to Jimmy and plays the timpani. In Chapter 4, Jimmy's battle against the Jocks starts when Ted and Damon knock Pete down and step on him, which angers Jimmy enough to bring them down. He's also seen in that chapter being denied membership to the Nerds clique, and he advises Jimmy on how to get the Nerds back under his control. At the end, Pete watches Jimmy's fight against the football team and tells him to sack Ted when all of the defenders are knocked out. During Chapter 5, Pete starts by trying to warn Jimmy that he can't forget about Gary, but Jimmy doesn't listen. After Jimmy gets expelled, Pete convinces him to keep fighting to which he does. At the end of Chapter 5, Dr. Crabblesnitch makes Pete the Head Boy on Jimmy's recommendation. In a deleted mission named "The Paddle", which takes place during Chapter 3, Pete and Jimmy encounter Gary in the boys dorm and Gary mocks the two of them, saying the two of them are in a relationship, and then pantomimes doggy style sex to mock them even further, which gives Petey the idea of stealing Dr. Crabblesnitch's paddle and frame Damon for it. Meeting Pete During Free Roam *Pete can be seen in The Setup. Davis will run into him near the fountain and knock him down, Jimmy can stop and interact with him instead of chasing Davis. *Pete can be interacted with at the beginning of Chapters 3, 4, and 5. After the first scene of those chapters, he will be seen walking around. *Pete can be seen sitting on a bench before the beginning scene of the mission Boxing Challenge. He cannot talk and cannot be interacted with unless he is shoved or taunted, in which case he can be interacted with. *During the mission Race the Vale when you approach the beach, you can get off your bike and fail the mission. Pete will be seen walking about the beach. *After the cutscene in the mission Busting In, Part I, he can be seen walking around and can be interacted with. Trivia *If hex-edited into free roam, Pete is counted as a Non-Clique student - which means like the rest, he'll be hostile towards Jimmy at the beginning of the game, and between Making a Mark and Final Showdown. External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/bully/facebook/index.html Bullworth Facebook on Rockstargames.com] Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete